Demaner Freighter
The Demaner Freighter is a massive mothership alien that can be compared to a Boss Kucurbium in terms of toughness, but is more than half weaker when it comes to hp/shield ratio. It's hitpoints make even the fearful Uber Kristallon look like a baby toy. This ship is escorted by 8 Demaner Escorts who spawn each time the Demaner Freighter jumps to another map, these deal a lot of damage to users who stay still and because of this it is recommended to keep moving. Much like the Hitac Mothership, this one circles the lower maps (X-3 and X-4) and shoots the same projectiles as the Saboteurs which slow you down. The Demaner apears during the Warbound: Demaner event The rewards of this mothership are huge and worth every shot you land on it. However FE's and UFE's will get the most rewards due to their high damage output and easy access to RB-214 ammo. Fear not wasting a lot of your precious ammo on this alien as you win more than you lose when it comes to fighting it (specially when you use RB-214) and it is a great source of uridium and honor. Beware of the UFE/FE ships on the look out for weak ships to kill, these ships plus the projectile which slows you down will get you killed easily. However, because of the UFE/FE ships, this alien does not last any longer than jumping once to another map, or in some cases it is killed in the same map they spawned. * Demaner Schedule – All time are Local Server Time * 22.02 - 13:00 - 24:00 * 29.03 - 16:00 - 24:00 * 30.03 - 11:00 to 24:00 * 31.03 – 11:00 to 23:00 * 01.04 – 11:00 to 23:00 * 02.04 – 11:00 to 23:00 * 03.04 – 11:00 to 23:00 * 04.04 – 15:00 to 24:00 * 05.04 – 11:00 to 23:00 * 06.04 – 11:00 to 23:00 * 07.04 – 12:00 to 23:00 * 08.04 – 11:00 to 23:00 * 09.04 – 9:00 to 23:00 * 10.04 – 7:00 to 21:00 * 11.04 – 11:00 to 24:00 * 12.04 – 15:00 to 24:00 * 13.04 – 12:00 to 24:00 Cargo drop The following rewards will be distributed amongst all damage dealers * Uridium: 30.000 * Credits: 12.000.000 * EP: 3.000.000 * Honor: 30.000 * Drone XP: 10 * Ranking Points: 1.200 Possible items from Demaner cargo drops given to the TOP 10 damage dealers : The TOP 8 damage dealers are also guaranteed to get from the box: * 20,000 Uridium * 30 Log Disks * 100,000 RB-214 * 10.000 PLT-2021 Tips * If you have RB-214 ammo, use it on the demaner as it increases the amount of uridium you make out of it. **Try to survive once you dealt lots of damage to it, if you die or you jump to the next map before it dies you will lose all of your rewards! * If you are weak, be on the look out for ships that are not shooting at the Demaner Freighter as these possibly are hunting for weaker ships to kill. ** If you see one, make sure to either run or squeeze between a bunch of FE/UFE ships so that they don't see your vants. *** Beware the boss capital ships, specially the boss sibelons since they will deal a lot of damage to you. Before they lock on you, put a stronger ship between you and it so that the stronger ship is attacked by the sibelon. * Keep moving in the direction that the Demaner does. Do not stop and beware of users placing mines on the way. ** Keep your distance too so that enemy company kamikazes do not affect you.. * If you are a stronger ship, it will be most likely it is worth more your time shooting at the Demaner than destroying players as you win more EP and Honor in the same time you would destroy the enemy ships. Trivia * It shoots with RSB-75 ammo or a variant which looks much alike. * It switches its target constantly. * It does not shoot just one saboteur projectile but rather shoots many and randomly selects ships. Category:Mothership